Never Affectionate
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, one shot, KaiJou] Jounouchi's worried when Kaiba didn't tell him about his whereabouts during his business trip outside the country.


**Title: **Never Affectionate  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type: **One-shot  
**Genres:** General, Mild Romance, Mild angst (or Drama)  
**Warnings:** Possible OoC, different style, bad words  
**Pairings:** Kaiba+Jounouchi (established)  
**Rated: PG PG13  
Additional notes: Mild shounen ai  
Dedicated to: "A Shutter Chance" **reviewers, because I know that story has very few development going on. I, myself, love the first stage of love in stories-I mean when the characters fall in love with each other.  
**Disclaimer:** Yuugioh doesn't belong to me.  
**Author's notes: **Urgh! I've been feeling unproductive so I tried to come up with another _KaiJou_ story. This is written to compensate for not having written a Christmas story, and to couple it with Valentine instead.

-  
"Are you really going to leave?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"On Christmas eve. Tomorrow night,"

"-When will you come back?"

"Maybe before New year's eve,"

"You said 'maybe'. So you're not sure,"

"Does it matter?"

"-I don't know,"

"-Are you worrying about me?"

"Says who?"

"Hm. I'll try to get back sooner, okay?"

"-Nhn. Be careful, all right?"

"Heh. I thought you aren't worried. Besides, it's just a business trip-I can manage,"

"Hmph. Whatever,"

* * *

"-Hello, Jounouchi residence,"

"Merry Christmas, Jounouchi,"

"-did you call me just to say that?"

"Depends on how you want it to be,"

"Grrr, why you,"

"Careful, or you'll start sounding like a dog, mutt,"

"Well, forgive me for being cranky, Kaiba-stard! It's now 3 PM in the morning, which technically means Christmas is over,"

"Hm. You forgot it's still Christmas in the afternoon here,"

"Ch', what do you want? I don't have all night, and over a few hours it's another big day for me,"

"-You,"

"Huh?"

"That's my answer?"

"Uh-which one?"

"Idiot!"

"Hey! You're the one who's calling me when I'm not even coherent enough. So what's the answer? I doubt I can give it to you-I mean the thing you want, it's probably very expensive. Even if it's expensive, why the hell are you asking me to buy it!"

"You're missing the point, koinu,"

"OH! So it's now koinu. You know, Kaiba, I think you should lay off the insults. They're getting old,"

"-did something happen back home?"

"Other than that my privacy is being threatened and people giving me very-I mean very strange looks lately, then no, nothing's wrong. Why do you care?"

"Was it that bad?"

"None of your business,"

"Hm. I just wanted to hear your voice,"

"Eh? What?"

"Good 'night', I have to go now. Don't forget to give Mokuba a once-a-week check over. I don't want him to feel alone at his friends' house. Bye,"

"Hey! Wait!"

"Hm?"

"-Merry Christmas, Seto,"

"-Aa"

_Click. _

* * *

"Good morning, Kaiba Corporation West Branch,"

"Good morning, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. I like to to speak to Mr. Kaiba please,"

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Kaiba isn't here right now. Do you want me to pass a message to him?"

"Ah! No, no-do you know where I can contact him? I've tried his hotel's number, but no one's picking up,"

"I'm sorry, sir. Is it very urgent, sir?"

"Well, sort of-it has something to do with Mo-I mean, Mr. Kaiba's younger brother. Thank you anyways. Good day, Miss,"

"Good day, sir,"

_Click.  
_  
"Bastard! Where the hell are you?"

* * *

"Hello-"

"Bastard! Where were you? I've tried calling you these last few days and it looks as if you've mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. Your personal number wasn't even working. Mokuba has been worried sick about you. Explain yourself!"

"I'm glad to hear from you too, mutt. Did you think I can disappear just like that without taking Mokuba with me?"

"-Well, it seems like you're doing just that,"

"_(sigh)_, I heard from the West Branch you wanted to tell me something about Mokuba,"

"Well, you see-Mokuba had come over to visit when the picture, which he'd taken of us under a tree a few months ago, fell from my desk as soon as he'd reached out to hold the frame. He said he had a feeling you were in trouble. So I called just to make sure. How are you doing anyways? Did you flirt with the nurses too?"

"So he knows it already, huh? Can't be helped. He _-is-_ the brother of a hacker,"

"Oi, so what exactly happened? Your brother didn't want to tell me anything at all. So tell me!"

"I just had a-an accident,"

"Oi, what accident? It sounds serious,"

"On my way to the sub offices in the West Branch the helicopter was shot down and crashed in the mountains,"

"-oh,"

"That's all you've got to say? Just an 'oh'? I thought you're capable of saying more than that,"

"What do you want me to say! That I'm sorry you had an accident? That I'm sorry for your sorry ass?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"-I miss you,"

"Hm. That wasn't that hard, was it? And the feeling's mutual,"

"Get well soon, okay?"

"And if not?"

"I'll haul your pretty ass back home,"

"Even if I'm in hell?"

"Yeah, even if you're in hell,"

"-Good night, Jounouchi,"

"Hm. Good night,"

"-don't let the flees bite,"

**_"TEME!"_**

* * *

"First message _(beep)_,"

"Kaiba! Where the hell are you? Are you avoiding me? Call back, damn it!"

_(Wirr)  
_  
"Second message _(beep)_,"

"KAIBA, KISAMA! Pick up the damn phone! Or just call back! Mokuba's getting more worried!"

_(Wirr)  
_  
"Third message _(beep)_,"

"-Are you even THERE? Kisama, making me spill all my precious time. Ch' whatever. Why am I even doing this-just call back, please!"

_(Wirr)  
_  
"Fourth message _(beep)_,"

"Happy New Year! Start praying, Kaiba! If you wanna show your face in front of me again, prepare everything you need to do. Stop making me worry,"

_(Wirr)  
_  
"(sniff) Are you that evil to torture me like this, Kaiba? You're avoiding me! _(sniff)_ Are you having an affair with someone else there? _(sniff)_ You could've told me so-_(sniff)-_so I could break us up without any complications. _(sniff) _I mean, don't worry about me-I'll be fine once this ache disappears and will move on anyways. _(sniff)_ Bye-please, call back. I can't take this anymore! _(sniff)_,"

_(Wirr)  
_  
"Sixth message _(beep)_,"

"Heartless fool! Now look what you make me do! I almost-did something very bad! Ugh! Why am I even calling you? No one's listening. And you didn't call back when I used the drama speech of heartbreak the other day. Heartless. Heartless. Heartless. What did I see in you anyways,"

_(Wirr)  
_  
"No more messages _(beep)_,"

* * *

Jounouchi took a deep breath and reached his hand out to twist the door handle. No response. His hopes dropped a notch.

Kaiba hasn't returned yet. He didn't return before New Year's Eve. He didn't return in January either. Mokuba believes that his brother was just too busy-especially after Kaiba had the accident, rival companies have tried to gain advantage of Kaiba's weakened state that the latter was practically fighting them all in a battlefield.

He slid his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a key-the front-door key which Kaiba had entrusted him before he went away on the current business trip.

Everyone was worried about Kaiba-at some time until Yuugi had pointed out that Kaiba could pull through during any stressful period unlike anyone in his position. Yuugi and the others have understood Kaiba's situation at an angle where they believed in him.

Kaiba was just too persistent to even get worked up over little, little things like his accident for example. But Jounouchi couldn't stop worrying. Instead of calming down, he found himself anxious for Kaiba's return. The bastard hasn't even called to explain why he couldn't make it home before New Year's eve.

Jounouchi opened the front door and entered the hall half-heartedly. Before continuing on his way, he pulled off his sneakers and slid on a pair of soft in-door slippers.

The reason why he was visiting the big empty house was still a bit uncertain-If Kaiba were to be at home, he would contact Mokuba first and start ordering the chauffeur to pick him up.

He sighed absently and carefully opened the door to the living room. There was actually no reason for him to be afraid, so why was he opening the door as silently as he could?

Just a feeling.

"Tadaima,"

Jounouchi blinked. Something wonderful spread out inside of him.  
His lips slowly eased into a smile as he looked at the guy lying lazily on the couch and his eyes crinkled up easily. "-Okaeri,"

Kaiba let out a small smile in return.

And Jounouchi started to pound Kaiba's head, while yelling at him for not calling back. **XP**

**END? Owari ka?**

- Oi- "Hey!"  
- Teme- "You" (used along with ore-sama, when revving up for a fight)  
- Kisama - another INSULT, usually translated as "you bastard"  
- Tadaima - "I'm back", "I'm home"  
- Okaeri - "Welcome back"  
  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
Uhm... yeah, that's all I can come up with :beats herself over the head: I guess trying to force myself to write something while I don't feel any plot bunnies biting me-is a bad idea. **:sighs:** I apologize for the bad format, the bad style and the sucky story; I'll edit this (and a few other failed one-shots) as soon as I can.

**Thank you for reading! Happy Valentine 3333 Spread the love!**

:smiley face: cin


End file.
